


Just Drink Your Bloody Tea

by Latteisnotnormal



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, love you, this is for you mae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal
Summary: Owen drags the body into the hotel room, throwing it as gently as possible onto the bed. Curt just had to get thrown into freezing water didn’t he. Now here Owen is lugging him all the way back to their room. Just watch the bloody idiot get sick.Curt coughs and rolls over on the bed where Owen had just put him.Of course.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Just Drink Your Bloody Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I will probably add more lil snapshots of this scenario. Here ya go Mae! Sorry its late.

The timer goes off and Owen takes the warm soup off the stove and begins to pour it into a bowl. He has only been at the safe house for about an hour. After Owen had gotten Curt back to the hotel after their latest mission where the other got thrown off a boat into freezing water, Owen had called Cynthia and procured them their own safehouse for the next couple of days. 

There is a shuffle behind him and Owen turns to see said American agent about to sit down at the kitchen table. He’s shaking and sniffing. Sighing, Owen retreats to one of the closets grabbing the fluffiest blanket he can find and returns, throwing it at Curt before beginning to fill up the kettle. 

“Thanks,” is Curt’s muffled reply. It is difficult to talk clearly with a stuffy nose and when covered in fluffy blanket. Owen just nods. 

“How are you feeling ol’ boy?”

The only response is a groan and a sneeze. 

“Understood.” Owen pulls some tea bags out of the cabinet and grabs two mugs. “I contacted Cynthia. We have this safehouse for the next three days, so you oughta get better quick love.”

Another groan as Owen sits down and slides a mug of chamomile tea towards the miserable pile of blankets. A hand slowly emerges from the fluff to grab the cup and eventually Curt’s head follows. He takes a sip and settles back in his chair. Owen smiles fondly at the scene and Curt raises an eyebrow.

“Careful agent. You’re beginning to show some emotion there.” Curt teases with a smirk. Owen rolls his eyes and hides his face behind his mug.

“Just drink your bloody tea, Mega.”


End file.
